1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chips-deoiling machine for separating cutting oil having been used at the time of the cutting from chips having generated while a workpiece had been cutted on a machine tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such kinds of apparatus heretofore in use included for their fundamental part some centrifugal separator which was to separate cutting oil by centrifugal force from chips containing cutting oil therein which had been put into a high-speed rotating wire netting basket. Accordingly, in this case, the basket was easily worn out drastically, thus being poor in durability. Further, it presented a serious inconvenience that baskets different in mesh had to be exchanged for use each time chips of different size were deoiled. Also, these conventional apparatus did not always have a high deoiling efficiency because of their sometimes getting clogged by chips which have eaten into the mesh of the basket. On top of that, there were such drawbacks that power requirements were high because of high-speed rotation irrespective of a heavy load, accompanied by disagreable vibration and noise was accompanied therewith.